Never Say It ' s Only A Dream
by Just Lee
Summary: One night Harry dreamt about a certain blond man in erotic ways. Will his dream lead Harry to something more, or is that just a result after a very tiring, secret meeting with his headmaster and the blond man? And what about Harry’s secret crush?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling, not MINE.**

**Warnings : Slash, Ooc, Sexual situation, AU**

**A / N : This story located between Harry ' s sixth year and seventh year, ignoring original plot and HBP. In my story, Severus didn ' t die. And many thanks to my beta, Drake, for his great job to edited this story. **

**CHAPTER 1, DREAM**

_That was only a dream.... _

_But why do you always fill my dreams...._

_Make my heart restless and beat so fast...._

_Why do you always come to my mind, even in my dreams you're always there...._

_

* * *

  
_

"Harry...." A sweet voice, like an angel ' s, whispered to me, called my name, seducing me in the dark of the night.

"Uah...ahh..." I could only moan, not able to answer it when a curved, slim finger touched my face, tried to seduce me to fall into the arms of lust and love.

"Harry..." The same voice called my name again, whispered my name eagerly, made me shiver with desire.

" Aah..." Again, I only answered it with a moan and closed my eyes tightly, when those slim fingers continued exploring my neck, down my chest, touching it seductively and caressing it with erotically light touches, giving me a pleasure that I hadn ' t experienced before.

"Harry, open your eyes." That same voice, so like an angel ' s, asked me to open my eyes. With reluctance, I opened my eyes, while ensuring that those wonderful fingers didn't stop his caresses. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with darkness. The only visible light came from moonlight that entered through a window. I tried to get the feel of the darkness around me, while at the same time I tried to search for the source of that angelic voice.

"I am here, Harry, in front of you," those angelic voice whispered to me seductively, guiding me from the blindness. I tried to widen my eyes to give me a better view of the source of my pleasure. There he was in front of me, smiling at me. He had long blond hair that shone like silver in the near darkness. His skin, I noticed, was pale like porcelain. His body was slim but muscular, like a Greek god ' s, and then I noticed he didn't wear any clothes. He was naked! I blushed hotly and tore my gaze from him. He seemed aware of my embarrassment, and he extended his hands toward me and cupped my face with his beautiful fingers. The action brought my attention back to him, aware again of his nakedness.

"Nothing to be embarrassed of, Harry. I am yours, body and soul, forever yours," he said softly to me. He explained to me that his nakedness didn't matter to him and I shouldn't be embarrassed about it, but I didn't understand why he referred to himself as my possession and most importantly… WHY was he naked? I couldn't voice my words to him, because actually I didn't know how to answer that confusing statement, I just stared at him in awe, amazed at the beauty that emanated from him, and although I couldn't see his face clearly because of the lack of light. I could still depict every line of his face; his chin that is not so pointed but still somewhat pointy, his cold grey eyes, his nose, and more importantly, his thin rosy lips that begged to be kissed. I think he is so...oh...so perfect, he truly is a beautiful man to me.

"Harry..." He whispered again to me, He didn't seem satisfied with my reaction to his last statement, and he brought his face closer to mine.

"Lucius...." I didn't know and I couldn't remember whose name I said to him at the time, but that name flew from my mouth without a thought when those rosy lips touched mine, kissing me with so much desire and passion. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Harry...Harry...!" There was a voice that called me again. I thought that was strange, because as far as I knew my angel was still busy kissing me with his...oh...soft lips, so that couldn't be him, and besides that voice was so harsh and rough, it was different than my angel's gentle voice.

"Harry...Harry...!" That voice called me again, louder than before. I tried to ignore it, focusing all of my attention to my angel who was now busy licking and nibbling my bottom lip playfully, trying to part my lips which I granted so eagerly.

"Aaa...ah..." I moaned when a tongue invaded my mouth, exploring and marking every curve in my mouth, inviting me to dance and play with his tongue that tasted so sweet when I sucked it.

"Harry...Harry...mate...!" That annoying voice called me again, as loudly as before. I ignored it again, too drawn into our make out session. I didn't pay so much attention to the quakes that followed that voice, until the shaking grew big and hard and forced us to end our make out session. I was so confused and scared, of course, with the sudden event that disturbed our lovely moment together and I couldn't think how there was an earthquake. I didn't know and too scared to find the answers, so I just glanced to my beloved angel, trying to seek some serenity from him. However, bit by bit, my angel's visage faded from view, leaving only darkness behind.

"NO!" I screamed when my blond angel dissapeared from my view, fear, sadness, angriness and confusion filling me and wrapping like darkness around me. But, suddenly I saw a bright light which approached me slowly, tugged me into it, and brought me away from the darkness. I just closed my eyes and prayed that when I next opened them, I'd see my beautiful angel again.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Harry...Merlin...finally you wake up!" I blinked, once...twice, and opening my eyes, I saw a very angry red head with a bright wand, towering over me and glaring at me aggravated.

"Where am I, Ron?" I asked him innocently, not bothering with his glares.

"What the fuck kind of question is that, Harry? Is your brain damaged? You are in our dormitory, Harry! You were sleeping before I woke you!" Ron shouted frustrated, looking very annoyed.

"Oh, so I must be dreaming then. Okay. Thanks, Ron, but I want to continue my sleeping and my dreaming again. Bye." I felt relieved when I knew I was just dreaming, relieved because I really didn't want to experience that scary earthquake again, but I felt sad too, because it was just a dream. Everything that I did with my angel was only a dream.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? I tried to wake you up for almost half an hour. I shook your body, kicked your feet and slapped your face to wake you up, and now you're just dismissing me like this? Tell me your dreams first, Harry, because you know, you were moaning in your sleep. I thought maybe that was related to You Know Who, so it worried me." Ron's face showed concern and brotherly affection.

'Bastard! So he was the cause of that fucking earthquake. If he didn't wake me up, I could still be with my blond angel' I mused to myself, feeling angry at Ron because he dared to interrupt my very good dream. I blushed a little when I thought back to the previous actions that I did to Lucius in my dream.

Lucius? God..since when...

"Merlin...LUCIUS...! I suddenly shouted, when a realization finally dawned in my mind. That was Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy senior, who I dreamt of and who did a kissy-kissy thing to me in my dream, that was...erm...unbelieveable.

"Lucius?" asked Ron, more suspicious than before. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me.

"Uhm...I mean...I am LUCKY that you woke me up from my dream, Ron. It was only a dream, really, not related to the Voldy thing. I assure you, Ron, let's go back to sleep." I averted my eyes from Ron's intense glare, and lay back in my bed, closed my eyes and snuggled happily into my blanket. I hoped Ron would buy it, go back to his bed again, and not bother me again, so I could..ahem...continue my dream.

"Okay, Harry. Whatever you wish. I'll let you go, but only for this time, because tomorrow you owe me an explanation. Good night, mate. NOX!" With that spell from Ron, a darkness filled me again, lulled me into a world of dreams, with hope to see my angel again.

**-Tbc-**

**Review, please?? Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. And the song ' Taking Over Me ' belongs to Evanescence.**

**Warnings : Slash, OOC, Bad language, AU**

**Beta by : Drake . D .**

**A/N : All the plot in my story aren't too related to the original plot. Ignoring HBP and DH plot. **

**Many thanks to all of the readers who read, reviewed, added me to their favourites, and / or alerts. You guys make me happy.**

**For anymous review (k) : Yes, I noticed it is kind of distracting with bold letter. So, I fix it again. Thank You for your concern.**

**CHAPTER 2, DON'T ASK**

_You Don't Remember Me.._

_But I Remember You.._

_I lie Awake And Try So Hard.._

_Not To Think Of You.._

_But Who Can Decide What They DREAM?_

_And DREAM I do.._

_

* * *

  
_

Next morning, Harry's body felt stiff and his head throbbed painfully because of both a lack of sleep and being woken up so rudely by his so called best friend.

He still felt annoyed with Ron, because he dared to disturb his erotic dream with a certain blond haired man. After that his mind replayed his dream with the blond angel and he became so aroused he couldn't fall back asleep for nearly an hour, so he felt sleepy now.

'Damn you Ron.' Harry cursed Ron silently and felt an urge to kick his friend's sorry ass if he met with him later.

Harry could only mutter curses and walk stiffly to the Great Hall to get his breakfast and maybe take out his irritation on Ron.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Morning, Harry." Hermione's unusually sweet voice greeted Harry when he came to the Griffindor table.

"Morning," mumbled Harry, his mood not changed a bit. He sat beside Hermione although there was an empty space beside Ron because he remembered Ron's promise to make him reveal the details of his sweet dreams this morning and why he had mentioned Lucius Malfoy's name last night. Ron seemed to notice that Harry was trying to avoid him He smirked smugly and began formulating a plan to tease him.

"Mornin' mate. I see you aren't too well. Is something wrong? Maybe you had a bad dream?" Ron said the _'bad dream' _part a bit too loud and with a sarcastic tone; it made all heads turn to him, and look at him curiously.

"N..no. I feel well. Just sleepy, I think. Oh yeah, er...Hermione please hand me those scrambled eggs," said Harry jittery. He averted his eyes from his friends' curious eyes, and tried to change the subject by asking Hermione to give him the scrambled eggs even though he actually didn't have an appetite to eat them.

"Bad dream? Oh...my Harry. Please tell me, it wasn't about _You Know Who_," squeaked Hermione. She seemed happy to hear that, not worried even a little bit, and it scared Harry because he knew she would love to force him to tell her about all the things that happened to him, and even about his dreams. Harry wondered why he couldn't at least have a little bit of privacy? It was his dream, not theirs after all. Shouldn't a dreams be private, not just a common subject to be talked about? Harry scowled darkly at his thoughts.

"It was not about Voldemort! Why do all of you always think that everything is about the _SNEAKY GIT_? It seems as if my life revolves around him. Why me? I am just an ordinary student, an ordinary child like you guys! I have rights and the need for privacy like you !" snapped Harry angrily. He had had enough with their annoying curiosity, and he didn't care that his words caused hurt looks on all his friends' faces and made the Great Hall fall silent.

"I am leaving! I have lost my desire to eat!" said Harry angrily after an uncomfortable silence. It seemed he wouldn't be able to hold his temper any longer if he still stayed in the Great Hall, so he threw a hateful glare at all the people in the Great Hall and walked out of the room.

"Seems like someone's got _PMS_ today," remarked Ron, amused.

"Not so funny, Ron. You know it was because of your sweet comment, we all now get to deal with an angry Harry! You will NOT GET ANY from me today," said Hermione, annoyance evident in her voice and face, as she stormed off from the Great Hall to search for Harry's retreating figure. She felt sorry for him and she wanted very badly to comfort her friend.

"Hey! That wasn't only my fault! You asked him too," protested Ron, but Hermione had already rushed out and she couldn't hear him.

"Aww...so bad...our red head friend, couldn't get any from his girlfriend today!" shouted Seamus suddenly. He seemed happy to make fun of Ron. All of the people in the Great Hall, include the Hogwarts staff, except, of course Severus Snape who seemed aggravated, laughed at the Irish boy's remark. Poor Ron, he only blushed, embarrassed, his face as red as his hair.

**=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Damn you, Ron! Damn You, Mione! Damn you, nosy people, and fuck you, Voldemort! Why do you people always bother me? Mind your own business!" Harry cursed and shouted furiously to himself. He walked fast and wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, so wrapped up in his thoughts he was, until. **BANG ! **He collided with someone else, and they fell together, clutching each other, to the hard floor below them.

"FUCK!" cursed Harry spontaneously when he fell and his ass hit the floor hard.

"Such beautiful language from a young man like you," drawled the person whom Harry collided with. Harry tried to look at who he collided with, because he sure as hell knew that voice.

"Lucius?" Harry gasped when he saw he had crashed into the blond man he dreamt of last night. Harry's face paled immediately, and his eyes widened like a monkey caught stealing bananas from a farmer's trees.

"Pardon?" Lucius raised an eyebrow at being talked to so intimately from his well known enemy and he rose from the floor with an aristocratic grace, which made Harry's mouth gape widely.

"Erm...I mean Mr. Malfoy? Why are you here?" Harry corrected himself and stood up as well with motions he was sure Lucius would consider common and ungraceful. Lucius wrinkled his nose in disgust at that and he thought 'Why does this boy always look disorderly and untidy?'

"I can be anywhere I want to be, Potter," said Lucius sarcastically. He smirked at him in the standard Malfoy fashion and gave him a _'mind your own business' _look.

**-TBC- **

**Review, Please?? Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Not mine, I swear. The ' Understanding ' song that I put in the beginning of this chapter belongs to Evanescence.**

**Warnings : Slash, Sexual situation, Ooc, AU**

**Beta By : Drake. D. **

**A / N : Like I said before this story didn't following the original plot, especially the HBP and DH plot.**

**Many thanks to all of the readers who read, reviewed, added me to their favourites, and / or alerts. You guys make me happy, but it would be very nice if you gave me a reviews besides alerts too. And special thanks to itachisgurl93 and animeangel088 who had been reviewed me twice. ^^**

**For anymous reviews (Gijain) : This is it your request. ^^**

**CHAPTER 3, NEAR BUT FAR FROM MY TOUCH**

We are supposed to try and be real

And I feel alone, and we are not together

And that is real.........

* * *

"Oh...yes...you're right. I am sorry to bother you Mr. Malfoy. Please forgive my ignorance," said Harry sharply, feeling offended by Lucius's words. He just wanted to walk away from him, but Lucius stopped him quickly.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Mr. Potter. Please forgive my rudeness. Truth be told, I came here with a purpose, of course. I want to meet with your headmaster and you ," said Lucius softly, his usual smirk replaced by a weak smile, which made Harry blush lightly.

" M...meet with professor...and m..me? What for? I...I mean we just met yesterday," said Harry, his voice faltering because of his nervousness as he glanced shyly at Lucius.

"Yes. I do remember that. We had a long conversation back then....

***FLASHBACK* (**_**Lucius's POV's**_**)**

" Professor Dumbledore , I've been in your office for almost two hours straight. I'm tired. Please, just tell me, do you want me to join your side or not? If you don't want me on your side, I'll get the hell out of here immediately," I said irritably to the long-bearded old man in front of me. I narrowed my eyes dangerously , my lips twitching in annoyance. How I tried so hard not to hex him right then and there. He really is a very annoying person.

"Relax, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't mean it. I just couldn't believe you would ask me to let you join our side. Please, tell me your reason, Mr. Malfoy," said the old man calmly. His calm demeanor only made me more aggravated.

"I told you before, it was all for Draco. I want him to be safe!" I shouted furiously to him. I had told him my reason before, but he looked like he didn't believe me at all.

"Professor, I think Mr. Malfoy has been honest with his words and with us. So, why must we question him again? I am tired too, Professor. Let's finish this very long conversation already," said the Potter boy wearily. He also tried to reason with the annoying old man.

"See? Even this young man grows weary of your long winded conversations, old man. Just make your decision; it is not that hard," I said sharply to him and glared hatefully at him, but stole a glance toward the Potter boy as well, and the Potter boy seemed to notice me staring at him. He too glanced back at me with a pink tint colouring his face, which made me felt strange and confused.

"Okay. Fine. I will make my decision. I will let you in, Mr. Malfoy, because Harry seems to believe you. But it's still a mystery for me as to what your real intentions are….besides Draco's safety that made you change your mind drastically. After all, you are Voldemort's most trusted man, his right hand, and I will not believe you just like that. I will try to find it soon. So, be careful Mr. Malfoy, if I find you lying to us, I won't hesitate to hurt you," said the old man. He tried to threaten me, but I wasn't afraid of him a bit. I just smirked and gave him a challenging look.

"Fine. Thank You, Ol...I mean Professor Dumbledore. I promise you, Draco's my number one priority. I haven't any real intentions that are as important as his safety. Draco's my only reason to join your side, I assure you," I repeated firmly to him, explaining and assuring him that I didn't have any desires to lie or manipulate him.

"But why Draco? I mean...why have you tried to protect Draco by joining our side? I always thought you wanted him to be a Death Eater like you? Why have you changed your mind now?" asked the Potter boy suddenly, before his Professor could say anything to me. The Potter boy looked worried when he said that. That is weird I think, so I just narrowed my eyes in suspicion at him and tried to answer him.

"Later, Mr. Potter. I have another important meeting that I must attend. A business meeting, so don't worry headmaster, I won't forget our agreement. I will tell you if it is about the Dark Lord. For now, please excuse me."

***END FLASHBACK***

" .......and after that meeting I could feel that my arse had gone numb because I had sat too long on your Headmaster's uncomfortable chair," said Lucius, amused. He chuckled softly when he replayed the events of the meeting back in his head, seemingly unaware that Harry stared at him with a shocked expression.

"You...you...chuckled...," stated Harry, shocked. He didn't expect that a person like Lucius Malfoy could be amused and moreover, chuckle.

"Pardon me?" asked Lucius, confused. He frowned and gave Harry a questioning look, which only made Harry blush again.

'He is adorable. And he was cute when he frowned like that' thought Harry unconsciously, staring at Lucius with longing. His eyes glazed over with lust for a moment, making Lucius more confused and uncomfortable with being stared at like that by Harry.

"Ahem...ahem..." Lucius faked coughs, waking Harry from his musing. Harry averted his gaze quickly when he saw Lucius looking uncomfortable. He blushed again, this time because of embarrassment after being caught staring at the beautiful blond man in front of him.

"I...I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy...I..." said Harry, trying to recover from his embarrassment, but before he could continue, Lucius cut him off.

"No problem, Mr. Potter. There is no need to be sorry. I know you must have a lot of things on your mind now. Sometimes I pity you, a child as young as you are, carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders. That must be very hard for you, Mr. Potter," Lucius murmured sympathetically. He patted Harry's shoulder lightly and smiled a genuine smile at him, his eyes showing compassion towards Harry's unlucky destiny.

"Thank You for your concern Mr. Malfoy. I didn't know you could act humanely toward me. Because you know...you seemed to always want to hurt me everytime we met or when you had the chance. To be honest, I am very surprised," said Harry shyly. He hung his head to hide his blushing face from Lucius's view and stood rigidly, as Lucius's hand was still resting on Harry's shoulder. He didn't seem to notice how much faster his heart was beating due to the simple touch, or how badly Harry wanted to touch him back.

'Shit...why did I blush like a fan girl in front of him? And why isn't he removing his hand from my shoulder? It only made me remember my dreams again, where he touched me, kissed me...Shit....forget it Harry...he is in front of you now! Don't make a fool of yourself! He is a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake,' mused Harry, annoyed. Scowling to himself, he reminded himself that Lucius was still standing in front of him. Lucius studied him closely, his hand still planted on Harry shoulder, but neither of them were aware of the slim figure walking in the direction of the two, until....

"Father !"

**-TBC-**

**Review, Please ?? O_o Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter, once again, belongs to J.K. Rowling. The 'Per Te' song's (English Version) that I put in the beginning of this chapter belongs to Josh Groban.**

**Warnings : Warnings : Slash, Sexual situation, Ooc, AU**

**Beta by : Drake. D. (Thanks, dude!)**

**A / N : I thought I made a long chapter for this one. Oh my..whatever. I hope this long chapter doesn't make the readers bored.**

**Special thanks to animeangel088, BabyBleuxCullenQueen, KKBxluv, Sephony. You guys made me Happy.**

**And thanks to all of the readers who read this story.**

**CHAPTER 4**

_I smell in the air the scent of you_

_Little DREAMS had lived with me_

_Now I know, I don't wanna lose you_

_That sweetness which has no age_

_Your beauty has no rivals _

_My heart wants only you_

_

* * *

  
_

"Father !" called Draco Malfoy, from the foyer that connected the Grand Staircase and the Entrance Hall. He jogged a little to approach Lucius and Harry who stood side by side in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Draco looked confused when he saw his father with his former enemy, without a lot of hexes and nasty spells floating in the air.

'Why is father with Potter, and why do they look like they just saw The Dark Lord pass away in front of them when they saw me? Why haven't they killed each other yet, why...' There were many questions that popped into Draco's mind. He thought his father and Harry looked amused at his confusion, but they actually were a little worried because they didn't want Draco to know that they were allies now. It wasn't good for his safety and it would cause so much hell if he couldn't hold his tongue and slipped the delicious information about Lucius's drastic change of sides to his candidate Death Eater friends. Lucius drew his hand away from Harry's shoulder, and Harry schooled his face into a casual expression, hopefully belying the feeling of loss he experienced.

"Son, are you okay there?" asked Lucius, patting Draco's right arm in a concerned fashion with the hand he had just removed from Harry's shoulder. There was no response from Draco, as he was still lost in his thoughts.

"Son..." Lucius felt worried, because Draco ignored him and wouldn't respond to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, let me..." Harry offered his help in waking Draco from his zoned out state.

"Yes, please," he answered, although Lucius felt hesitant to let Harry do whatever he was going to to wake his son from his musings, but he let him, because he was curious as well.

Harry took a few steps in front of Draco, until he was just inches away from him, and then he leaned to Draco's ear until his lips brushed his ear lightly, and whispered sensually, "Wake up, Dragon," and lightly blew warm breath on his ear and neck. Draco 's reaction to Harry's treatment was beyond belief; he jumped up bewildered, his eyes bugged out widely, his mouth gaped, and his face flushed a shade of red that made it contrast with his pale skin, his body shuddering lightly as if he was sick with a cold. Draco's reaction made Harry want to laugh, but with Lucius's worried expression, made him think twice. He didn't want Lucius thinking badly of him, not when they had civility toward each other now.

"Draco...?" asked Lucius worriedly, eying Draco, who stood rigidly with big eyes and a flushed face. Lucius would laugh his ass off if it wasn't his son acting like that. Besides the Potter boy was beside him and he wouldn't embarrass a Malfoy in front of him.

"Hey, Malfoy! Your father called you! Don't be a brat, answer him!" shouted Harry suddenly. He grinned evilly to Draco, a smug expression adorning his boyish face, and he chuckled very softly as if he was scared Lucius would hear him. Lucius glared at him, annoyed at his comments, though deep in his heart, he liked to saw Harry very animated, cheerful like that, not being held by chains of sadness and bitterness. He usually looked sad and out of reach. Although he hated him for a power that he inherited naturally, Lucius still had a heart and he took pity on the boy, a boy who actually deserved to live happily and properly, like Draco. Maybe that was the reason why he would do anything for Draco, because he wanted his son to be happy, and becoming a Death Eater wasn't a good choice for Draco's happiness.

"What in Merlin's name did you just do Potter !" screamed Draco hysterically, almost girly, after he finally composed himself again. He gave Harry a killer look and gritted his teeth in anger, his face still flushed, though this time from anger, and his hand became busy inside his robes, searching for his wand to hex the smug boy.

"Hey, easy Malfoy! I was just helping your father! Don't take it seriously," defended Harry, when he saw Draco grip his wand tightly, ready to hex him. Harry wasn't scared of him, he just wasn't in the mood to fight him. He just wanted to play around and enjoy the blond boy antics.

"YOU! YOU..FU..." Draco couldn't finish his words because suddenly someone shouted loudly from behind the three of them, interrupting his ranting.

"HARRY !" Hermione, shouted, panicking when she saw Harry had been surrounded by the two famous Malfoys. She ran in the direction of the three people who were now surprised by Hermione's abrupt appearance, and hugged Harry when she arrived.

"Harry, you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Why did you leave us like that? We felt hurt, you know, when you left from the Great Hall angrily. We...."

"Great! Potty and his mudblood girlfriend. What next? His poor friend, Ron Weasel? What a joy!" sneered Draco maliciously, cutting Hermione off from her babbling. Although it sounded malicious, Harry didn't fail to notice a hint of jealousy in Draco's voice when he said the word 'girlfriend'.

'Now, that was what I called interesting. Hmm..so my assumption during the beginning of this year was right.' thought Harry, pleased that he was right about his blond enemy.

"Don't you dare insult us, Malfoy! You aren't better than us! You're just a spoilt child, a mummy's boy who likes to act as if you own this world! But in reality, you are nothing! You just hide behind your father's back! People are scared of you and respect you, because of your father. Not you! You are nothing but an immature, spoilt child! You...."

"ENOUGH !" roared Lucius angrily, stopping Hermione from further insult. He grabbed Draco's hands, which were now shaking, and stomped from the Entrance Hall toward the Great Hall, bringing Draco, whose face was white as a sheet with him, and leaving Harry and Hermione without words.

"Huh, like father like son, eh," grumbled Hermione, not feeling even a bit guilty about her harsh words toward Draco. She eyed the father's and son's retreating figures with hatred shining in her eyes.

"Nice, Mione. You just ruined everything that we tried very hard to do. We were trying to foster a civil agreement. What a lovely, ladylike mouth you have," said Harry acidly. He gave his friend a disapproving look, and took his departure rudely, leaving Hermione wondering 'What the hell just happened?'

"Harry...wait!" she tried to chase Harry, but Harry threw her a glare which made her afraid to continue.

'Merlin, you made Harry angrier now,' she scowled to herself when Harry disappeared completely from her view.

"Ms . Granger, I would like to have a word with you," said a person behind her icily.

"Professor Snape !" gasped Hermione, frightened, when she turned around to face her potion teacher who stood rigidly with a cold expression on his face.

'Great, Hermione, now you will be in big trouble with Snape. What a day!' she thought, mourning her bad luck. She glanced fearfully to Snape, like a lost puppy.

"Follow me, Miss Granger ."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Stupid! You are stupid Mione! I hate you!" Harry screamed in frustration to no one in the empty Gryffindor common room. All of his friends had been in the Great Hall or library.

"Oh...Shit! I'm so fucked up," moaned Harry tiredly. He slumped helplessly in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Covering his eyes with his hands, his mind replayed back the event where Hermione came and destroyed his chance to be with the blond man a little bit longer. He cursed Hermione because of that and he told himself that he didn't want to talk with his two best friends for a while, to teach them a lesson about messing with him again.

' Ugh...why do I feel this way...why do I feel miserable and sad as when I saw him looking very angry and leave without a word to me? Are we still civil? Is this just a result of the last night dream or what? I don't understand it,' mused Harry sadly in frustration and confusion.

'I mean..maybe my dream was only a result of our meeting with the headmaster, because during the meeting I kept glancing at him. He was attractive, damn it, and it wasn't my fault if I was too interested in staring at his beautiful face. Ugh, there you go, Harry, zone out again and worship him again like a love sick puppy. Quit it, Harry! He was a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! And he was married! He has a wife and son! And he is too old for you, damn.' There was a battle in Harry's mind; his inner self fought with his rational side, each one told him a reason why he could feel like he felt now, and why he shouldn't hope too much for something that he couldn't get.

'If you can't get him, you still have his son. Draco Malfoy seemed like he had a crush on you; you already proved it minutes ago, Harry. And, you too, Harry, don't you dare deny it. You've been checking him out for almost two weeks now, since you noticed him acting weird around you and since you admitted to yourself that you would prefer a boy to a girl. So what are you waiting for? Like Hermione said: Like father like son. Draco Malfoy is as hot as his father, so you won't regret it if you catch him. He was a big catch, after his father, of course. You won't be disappointed, Harry,' said an evil voice inside his head.

" Hmm...Yes...That 's right...Draco..." whispered Harry, agreeing with the evil voice inside his head. He grinned naughtily and began thinking of a plan to seduce Draco Malfoy.

"But, I will not give up, Lucius Malfoy, I promise, I will have you. You will be my possession like your promise in my dream. I will not say _'It's Only A Dream'_, I will make it come true..."

**- TBC -**

**A / N : Yes, I knew, I made Harry sound evil. But I was bored with innocent Harry, so yeah I made him OoC, because I wanted something different. By the way, please review? T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J. K. Rowling. And the song 'Whisper' belongs to Evanescence. Trust me!**

**Warnings : Slash, OoC, Sexual situations, mention of OMC, AU, and RAPE! (duh).**

**Beta by : Drake. D. (Thank you so very muacchh^^). You did a wonderful job on this chapter, Dude.**

**A / N : This chapter dedicated to my beta, as a form of my thanks to him for his wonderful job to edited this chapter, because before he edited this chapter, it looked as messy as Harry's hairs.^^**

**And many thanks to itachisgurl93 and tails doll curse for your reviews, also for all of you who added my stories to your favourites or alerts list, I really appreciated it, but it would be very nice if you give me your reviews too.**

**CHAPTER 5, HONESTY**

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_

* * *

  
_

"Are you serious, Lucius? You do know, a job as a spy is a very dangerous task. You can die; if Lord Voldemort finds out, he will kill you," Snape said to Lucius as he poured tea for him.

"Thank you," said Lucius, seated comfortably on Snape's couch and taking a cup from him.

"Don't worry Severus. That's better than living like a servant. You know, after I failed him and had been thrown into Azkaban, Lord Voldemort treated me like shit. He degraded me and turned me into his slave. That was fine with me before because I realized my mistakes. But lately, he told me that he would do something nasty, something bad to Draco, because of my stupidity. He said I deserved punishment, and he wanted Draco as payback. I can't let it happen, Severus. Draco's my only child and I love him dearly. I would do anything to ensure that he will be okay, far away from peril that would cost him his life or his happiness," answered Lucius sadly and a bit angrily from the prospect that his former Lord would do harm to his son. Lucius looked tired and upset; weariness and sadness marred his handsome face and made him look older. He sipped his tea slowly and stared at Snape wearily. Everything related to the Dark Lord and his son's safety lately made him upset easily, and he was thankful for the cup of herbal tea that Snape gave him; it helped to calm his nerves.

"What is it that you gave me Severus? It is calming and mmm...it smells nice, and is quite tasty," asked Lucius curiously. He gestured his hand towards his tea, indicating that he would be happy if Snape gave him a sample of the said tea to take home, and he inhaled the aroma deeply, enjoying the calming aroma.

"I didn't know that you were a tea guy. It is jasmine tea with honey and I also added a dried chrysanthemum flower in it, to give it a beautiful smell. It also has antioxidant properties, is good for our health, and helps to protect against flu viruses," explained Snape. He looked amused that Lucius would be interested in tea.

'He must be depressed with everything happening lately,' thought Snape sympathetically. He found himself feeling sad about his friend's problem, and he hoped everything would be okay in the end for both his friend and his favourite student, although deep in his heart he wasn't so sure about it.

"Hmm...I like it," hummed Lucius, sipping his tea again, enjoying its taste and aroma.

"If you want, I'll give you some. I've plenty of them," offered Snape with a small quirk at the corner of his mouth that would be categorized as one of Snape's very rare smiles.

"Thanks. By the way how about your new job as _DADA_ teacher? Do you like it?" asked Lucius teasingly, because he knew very well that Snape didn't like anything about his new job. Snape loved Potions more than anything. Lucius only wanted to relieve some stress by chatting and teasing Snape. He needed company to distract him from his problem, even if just for a while.

"Oh, don't ask. I really don't like this job. I miss my Potions class. Teaching DADA is a hard task to do. I wonder how the werewolf could stand teaching it happily," answered Snape in disgust. He looked annoyed but when he mentioned Lupin, his face brightened slightly, making Lucius cringe in disgust.

"You still have a crush on him, don't you? Why won't you tell him still? You might get laid," teased Lucius, raising an eyebrow as if to impart his wisdom in matters of love upon Snape, who obviously was not passing the course.

"Bloody Hell I will not admit it, Lucius! I don't have a crush on him, let alone love him. He disgusts me so much. He is a werewolf! I'm not interested in a monstrous hybrid like him," defended Snape. Lucius knew he wasn't honest with his words, only saying what he did to hide his true feelings. As his friend, Lucius knew better.

"I didn't say you love him, did I? Oh, c'mon Severus, I know you didn't mean that. You can fool others, but not me, I know you very well, Severus," said Lucius slyly, and he rolled his eyes, annoyed with his friend's denial. Snape didn't debate Lucius's words, and merely glared at him.

"Listen, it's time for you to build your happiness once again, Severus. Don't let the _Old Bastard _or the _Dark Lord _manipulate you so much that you don't have any personal time to be happy. You deserve the opportunity to love and be loved. It's all about alteration, Severus. I changed my side because I knew it's time for me to change my life, my role. Because I know, that's what's better, for Draco's sake, and for me. I want to do something meaningful in my life for once, Severus, so if I must die, I will die proudly, not as Lord Voldemort's unworthy cockroach," continued Lucius when his friend didn't say a word. Lucius had a faraway look in his eyes and Lucius found his voice quivered a little and he felt his eyes stinging a little when he thought about dying soon. He had a very dangerous task spying like Snape now.

'I wonder if Draco will cry when I die, considering Malfoys are forbidden to cry and after what I am planning for him, I'm not sure he would cry,' mused Lucius sadly. He couldn't bear to imagine Draco with his cold, hard look, staring at his corpse; it only made his heart ache and hurt, so he banished that thought from his head, shaking his head to help clear it..

"I don't know Lucius. I tried very hard to be honest with myself, but I couldn't. Not, when I was still split between two worlds, going through all the fakeness, all of the lies. Sometimes I feel like I have a split personality and have lost my one true self. I feel like I've lost my drive,and am only half there, wandering, like a hopeless helmsman when his ship lost in the middle of the sea. Also, I still not ready to begin any relationship, not yet, when I still have my fear to lose someone who I loved dearly once again, like I lost her,"whispered Snape, waking Lucius from his musing, his voice filled with angst, regret and angriness. It made Lucius want to hug him, to comfort him, but he resisted doing so because he didn't want Snape to rip his head off. Instead he squeezed his hand lightly and Snape seemed to gather his wits and look more reposed.

"Besides, I don't know if he feels the same, because I heard he has been getting close with Nymphadora Tonks. I think, I have no chance anymore..."

**=0=0=0=0=0=0**

"Stop it!"

"Why? I have been waiting for too long. You've teased me enough. So, it's time for us to take this further."

"Don't! Aah...hhh...please don't. I'm not ready," begged a blond boy to a dark haired boy in front of him, who kissed the blond boy's neck eagerly, nibbling it and licking it with so much passion, leaving the blond boy breathless.

"Nnhh...please...don't do this," begged the blond boy again, in between his moanings. The dark haired boy slipped his hand into the blond boy's trouser, groped him, while his mouth trailed down the blond boy's chest, stopping to lick the blond boy nipples.

"I waited for this for too long. Now, let me devour your body, let me fill you with my love. Let me pleasure you, my sweet sugar," said the dark haired boy seductively with a slight French accent. He tried to undress the blond boy, carelessly ripping the blond's shirt to the floor.

"I said NO, Claude! I'm not READY! Damn, you!" shouted the blond boy angrily, slapping Claude's hands from his belt, stopping him from further undressing him. He jumped off and backed away from him, giving him a warning glare.

"Oh, c'mon Draco, I know you want it. Don't act like a virgin saint, Draco. You're just a Slytherin Slut! Don't pretend I don't know what you do behind my back. You slept with all your housemates, didn't you?" accused Claude sharply. He tried to approach the now upset blond boy slowly, eyeing Draco's bare chest lustfully.

"So, I'm just a slut for you," Draco stated flatly.

"Yes," Claude answered shortly. He reached out to touch Draco again, but Draco's hand suddenly flew from his side, trying to bitch-slap the impertinent dark haired boy. But, unluckily for Draco, Claude's reactions were faster than his. He caught Draco's hand and pushed him roughly to the cold wall behind him, pinning him.

"Heh, you're weak when you aren't with your followers, Malfoy," hissed Claude in Draco's ear, smirking at his quarry..

"I'll have my way even if you don't like it. I don't care, as long as I can satisfy my desire," Claude whispered threateningly. He tightened his grip on Draco's hands and turned Draco so he now faced the wall. Draco tried to free himself from Claude's grip, but he failed; it seemed the dark haired boy was more powerful than him, even though he was as skinny as Draco.

"Claude, please...don't...," begged Draco pitifully, when Claude stepped out of his trousers, leaving them to rest on his left foot. Draco was frightened, tears already escaping from his eyes. He tried very hard to prevent their falling, because a Malfoy didn't cry, but he made an exception this time as he regretted toying with Claude. Yes, he was just playing around with Claude. He didn't like him, he was just dating him because he looked like someone who he loved, though he knew he had an unrequited love for said person. That was why he took Claude's offer to date him. He didn't have any chance to be with the person he loved, so he dated Claude to make the ache in his heart go away. But that was no use, when he always reminded Draco of the person he loved. Claude looked almost like him; his dark hair was remniscient of the messy black hair of his, his lightly tanned skin that always remind Draco of the smooth tanned skin of his. Although Claude lacked some of the things in which there was no comparison: brilliant green eyes which made Draco swoon the first time he gazed at those bright eyes, his lightning-bolt shaped scar he loved to tease him about and call him scarhead because somewhat it made him feel close to him, to have that one personal connection, no matter how childish or tenuous that connection was. Claude also didn't have those distinctive silly round glasses which made him look boyishly cute in Draco's opinion, although he would never admit that out loud. Claude only made Draco love Harry more, because Claude always reminded Draco of him. Draco always pretended it was Harry who hugged and kissed Draco, not Claude! But he couldn't pretend that was him anymore when Claude tried to rape him, because he wouldn't do an evil thing like that. Harry Potter is a good boy, and although he didn't want to admit it, Draco Malfoy worshipped him and loved him because of his good personality. He always hoped that Harry would love him back; that was the reason why he didn't want to have sex with anyone yet. He wanted his first time to be with Harry, the person that he loved, the person who caught his heart since the beginning of his first year, when he met him in Madam Malkin's and refused his offered friendship. Even at age 11, he was attracted to him and after many years, the attraction changed into a crush, and lately the crush had turned into love, an unrequited love which made his heart hurt to know that Harry didn't love him back.

'I hope I have a chance to tell him about my feelings. But, it doesn't matter anymore. Because after all of this, I know I won't be the same again. It's too late for me to regret this. This is because of my stupidity, my selfishness. So, please God...if you exist, please save me. I promise I'll be better than before. I will be a good boy like him and I will be honest with my feelings. I will tell him. Please...help me.' Draco prayed helplessly, when he felt Claude removing his boxers.

"You're seeing someone else, aren't you? Whatever… I don't care, because after all I just wanted your body, and you've made me crazy with all the waiting. I will relieve myself this time, and I'm grateful that you're just a weak bitch, but I assure you, it will be great, you will love it like you usually do with all of your lovers," laughed Claude maniacly. He pulled Draco's hair harshly with his right hand while his left hand gripped Draco hands in death grip, as he whispered nasty words in Draco ears about how much of a slut he was.

"Please, Claude. Let me go." Once again Draco begged Claude to let him go, but Claude ignored him. He just smirked evilly at Draco's helpless and pitiful appearance. Instead of letting Draco go, Claude tried to remove his own trousers which only made Draco more frightened by the prospect that he would be raped soon.

"Oh, shut your mouth, bitch! I try to pleasure you, so you should be happy like you always were when you were with your lovers, not whining like a baby!"snarled Claude, when he struggled to remove his trousers without releasing Draco's pinned hands.

"Claude, please...you will..." Draco couldn't continue his words, because suddenly someone else shouted from behind them with a coldly determined voice.

"GET OFF OF HIM YOU FILTHY SHIT BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

**-TBC-**

**Please Review, if you want to know what happen to Draco next and who's the person that shouted?? Thank's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : ****Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. Not mine. The 'You're Loved' song's that I used in the beginning of this chapter belongs to Josh Groban.**

**Warnings : Slash, M/M relationship, Boy's love ( I must put it on this warnings, because I've received a review that asked if this stories contained Boy's love, and here it's your answer), Sexual situations, AU, Ooc**

**Oh, yeah...I forgot to explain something that actually I should mentioning it on the beginning of my stories. Well, before it's too late I'll explaim it to you readers...**

**1. You see this stories is AU, so if you ask me why the hell Lucius still could be wandering around and moreover he could be going to Hogwarts, but actually he should be in Azkaban? Well, let's say in my stories he 'never be that long' in Azkaban, he just arrested for a while and after he conviced them with a 'Malfoy way', they let him go, but the Ministry limited his moves and he's under strict supervison of the Auror's. He could meet with Dumbledore and going to Hogwarts freely, it was because he sent a letter to Dumbledore before, he asked Dumbledore if he could meet with him and discussing something important with him regarding the Dark Lord, and because Dumbledore's a 'curious man', he was agreed to meet with him, and after they came into an agreement (Chapter 3), Dumbledore permitted him to visiting Hogwarts as often as he wants like before he had been threw into the Azkaban, but Dumbledore warned him to make his visits as secretly as he could to prevent any suspicion from the Dark side's, but he was forgot his warnings on his first visits because he wanted to met with his son. That was why Draco had been shocked to saw his father in Hogwarts (Chapter 4).**

**2. If Lucius moves has been limited, so why he still could do his task as a Death Eater? Well, actually he couldn't, but after his 'negotiations' with Dumbledore, that old man helped him to gained his access again, so he could be with his Lord again and with it he could get the informations that Dumbledore and the Light side's wanted (But, it caused a suspicion from Voldy), although his Lord degraded him and treated him badly.**

**3. Draco still free from the nasty Dark Mark, Voldemort has the other plans for him, other than 'marked' him as a Death Eater ( Sorry, I can't tell you now).**

**4. In my stories, Draco's still a prefect ( You'll see in this chapter, why I mentioning Draco's prefect position). He doesn't reject it! And he still active in Quiditch, as a Captain.**

**5. I think this's enough for a while. Please, just PM me if you still confuse. I'll try to answer your question. Thanks.**

**Beta by : Drake. D. (Thank you so very muach, dude)**

**A/N : I'm sorry for a long updates. I've got a Flu for the past two weeks ( Damned Flu! It made me sick and prevented me from writing for a while. But, 'though I am still not feeling well, I tried to finish this chappy, so if this chappy didn't turn out well, I'm so sorry), and also not to mention my beta's got a technical problems with his computer, so he couldn't edit this chapter for a while. After a long waitings, here's a new chapter for you guys.**

**CHAPTER 6, DON'T GIVE UP**

_Don't give up_

_It's just the hurt that you hide_

_When you are lost inside_

_I...I will there to find you_

_Don't give up_

_Because you want to burn bright_

_If darkness blinds you_

_I...I will shine to guide you_

_Everybody wants to be understood _

_Well I can hear you_

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up_

_Because you are loved_

_

* * *

  
_

"Get your hands off him, you filthy shit before I kill you!"

"Har...ry...Potter?" stuttered Claude, shocked, when he saw Harry stood only five feet away from him. Harry looked scary with his bright green eyes radiating so much hatred and anger. It made Claude flinch.

"I SAID GET OFF HIM, YOU ASSHOLE! ARE YOU DEAF?" growled Harry, full of rage, his wand pointed straight toward Claude. Harry's eyes blazed dangerously, making the other dark haired boy shake with fear.

"Po...tte...rr," whimpered Draco, calling Harry in a husky, barely audible voice. His hands had been freed from Claude's death grip because said boy had been very shocked with Harry's sudden appearance so he let Draco's hands slip away unconsciously. Draco faced Harry pleadingly without realizing he was presenting Harry with his naked body. Claude still stood in front of Draco with his trouser dangling on his ankles.

"NOW!" barked Harry with a high eerie voice that made Claude's face pale and his heart beating like it was about to jump out of his body.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I SAY, YOU MORON? I SAID, FUCK OFF, BEFORE I KILL YOU!" roared Harry angrily when he saw Claude still didn't move an inch. It seemed Claude had been terrified enough by Harry, so his feet felt like jelly, making it difficult to move. Unfortunately for Claude, Harry's temper and rage had reached his nerves; he was angrier when he saw Claude wasn't obeying him, so he approached the frightened boy, grasped his shirt collar, and then he threw Claude at full power, making the other boy land ten feet away with a loud thump. Claude's head bumped a wall painfully, causing it to bleed, and almost pass out. It seemed that wasn't enough for Harry, so he approached Claude again, kicked him hard on the shin and in his crotch which made Claude scream in agony, but brought a very evil, sadistic smile to Harry's face, who looked like he enjoyed seeing his enemy writhing in pain.

"You're lucky I don't kill you, because if I do that, I'm no different from Voldemort. But, I assure you, if I see you sexually harassing Draco or any other Hogwart's student again, I'll make sure that you'll be a corpse in minutes. You hear me, bastard?!" hissed Harry. He kicked the bruised boy again, this time, cracking two of his ribs, drawing a pained moan from the barely conscious Claude.

"I...I promise...but please don't hurt me again," pleaded Claude with what was left of his consciousness.

"You're afraid, eh? You disappoint me. I thought that at least there'd be a fight from you. It seems you're just a freak loser! You're worse than Wormtail," Harry spat cruelly. He kicked Claude again with a merciless expression on his face, and Claude sank into unconsciousness.

"Such a chick!" spat Harry, smirking smugly when he saw Claude black out. He nudged Claude's hands lightly to made sure he was really blacked out, and made his way to Draco's direction who stood stiffly, still naked, with his back on the cold wall behind him.

"Hey, there. You okay?" asked Harry softly. Draco had been silent through the entire fight. Harry tried very hard not to blush when he saw Draco's naked body, and as a distraction, he fetched all of Draco's clothes that were sprawled carelessly on the floor and gave them to him. Harry turned his back to give Draco some privacy, and Draco took his clothes from him without a word and started dressing.

"Let's go," whispered Draco weakly, still upset, when he was finished putting on his clothes. Harry turned to face Draco and noticed that Draco's face was still wet from tears, there was a streak of dried tears on his face, his eyes were red and puffy, his hair was messy, there were big red bruises on his arms, and his expression was blank, like a life had been taken from him. He looked like a broken doll, which made Harry want to hurt Claude once again.

Somehow, when Harry looked at Draco's pitiful appearance, his heart swelled; he felt a weird sensation in his heart that he didn't know he was capable of feeling for the blond boy. He felt as if his heart had just been torn into little pieces; he felt sad, he felt angry, and he felt disappointed but all at once he felt something that was close to what he felt when he saw Cho Chang ,or lately, Lucius. It all mixed perfectly, created a weird, nagging, guilty feeling inside of him, because somehow, he felt it was his responsiblity to kept Draco safe, and he just failed to do so.

'You feel that you're responsible because you promised in a meeting with his father and your professor that you would help to protect him too, because after all you're a part of the light side, you're the Hero. So, that's it. No other reason. No way you like him. You just want to use him to distract you from Lucius for a while, remember?' said a voice in his head, trying to give him a reason why he felt that way for Draco.

'Yes, I just want to use him to distract me from Lucius for a while. No other reason. Maybe, I just pitied him,' thought Harry bitterly, agreeing with whatever it was that tried to gave him a reasonable suggestion.

"If you want, we can use my invisibility cloak, because uh...you look awful...um I mean uh...you must not want your friends or the other students to see you like this. Um, no offense, " said Harry sheepishly, glancing at Draco nervously. He just hoped Draco wasn't offended by his words. He just tried to help keep the blond boy's pride and dignity alive.

"Okay, I don't mind Potter. But it means we must hold each other around the waist to keep our balance," replied Draco with a chuckle. He gave Harry a small smirk; not the usual malicious Malfoy smirks, but that was enough to make Harry feel happy. It seemed Draco would be back to his usual self, and he didn't look like a broken doll anymore, 'though he knew Draco still felt miserable after his 'almost rape' experience.

"Actually, that's not necessary. We just need to keep close," explained Harry, dumbfounded. He was blushing lightly at the prospect of wrapping his arms around Draco. Even if he planned to seduce him, he still wasn't ready for any intimate physical contact with Draco now. He must prepare himself first before he tried to seduce or make a move on the blond boy.

"I'm just kidding, Potter. After all who wants to hug you? You're stinky and messy and mucky. Yuck, I would prefer to hug Argus Filch, err...no forget it, I would prefer to die than to hug you two," snickered Draco. He laughed loudly, almost forgetting that he looked worse than Harry as far as messy went.

"Careful with your mouth, Malfoy. Let's go," mocked Harry, brushing past Draco to the prefect's bathroom door. He stood in front of the door and waited for Draco patiently with his invisibility cloak in hand.

"Whatever, Potter," said Draco smiling. He approached Harry slowly and made a disgusted expression when he passed Claude's unconscious body . He wanted to hex his ex-boyfriend but Harry stopped him from doing that.

"Let him be, Malfoy. He will die if you hex him. You can get your revenge when he's recovering. You can hex him, punch him, kick him, or whatever you want, but not now. For now, let's get the hell out of here; it's almost dinner. He grabbed Draco, and he covered them both with his invisibility cloak, and they went out from the Prefect bathroom, with Harry leading the way.

=0=0=0=0=0=0

"Why are we here?"

"I think...mmm...you want to calm yourself down a bit after...err...you know...so maybe the Room of Requirement is the right place to hide for awhile."

"Geez...Potter...I don't know you're cared so much about me. Let's sit down, shall we? I'm tired."

"On the floor?"

"If you want, but I'd prefer a nice comfortable chair or sofa than the dusty floor. Nah, here it comes- a sofa! This room is perfect! What we need most, it gives to us," said Draco cheerfully when a green leather sofa appeared in the middle of the room. He walked to the sofa and sat with a satisfied expression on his face which made Harry want to laughe.

"What?" snapped Draco, when he saw Harry's funny expression.

"Nothing. It just...you looked like a child who had received his Christmas presents. It's just a sofa, Dra...Malfoy," said Harry, his voice quivering a bit from his attempt to hold back his laughter. Finally, after a minute or so, he couldn't hold back anymore. He laughed hard, making Draco glare at him.

"Oh, shut up Potter! Get your ass over here. Don't just stand there, laughing like a stupid clown," uttered Draco, seemingly annoyed, but he was amused by Harry's antics. He felt a slight happiness creep into his heart that he could this close and comfortable with Harry. Although he hated Claude, he felt grateful, maybe lucky, that Harry was the one who saved him, and he could be with Harry and talk like civilized people to each other now.

"Okay, I'm coming sweetheart. You look so eager to have me by your side," teased Harry, making Draco's face flush lightly as he glared at Harry.

"Potter...you're a very annoying person, you know. I should hex you right now," retorted Draco. He gave Harry a menacing look when Harry finally sat comfortably beside him.

"This sofa is nice, you're right, Malfoy, but why the colour green?"

"Green is a Slytherin colour, Potter. I am a Slytherin. I was the first who thought that I needed a sofa; you just stood stupidly, and moreover you suggested we sit on the dirty dusty floors, so sod off if you don't like it," scowled Draco, though he looked like he enjoyed Harry's presence beside him. He glanced at Harry shyly, although he masked it as a glare, because a Malfoy shouldn't be shy, should he?

"Oh, yeah, I forgot you were such a Slytherin fanatic," sneered Harry, amused. Like Draco, he too seemed enjoying the other boy's presence very much. That was why he sat as close as possible with Draco.

"So, tell me Potter, how is it you found me in the Prefect's bathroom and saved me just in time? Were you stalking me?" asked Draco, shifting the conversation to a more serious topic, ignoring Harry's sneering. He was curious as why Harry saved him and how he found him in the Prefect bathroom.

"Stalk? I just followed you; that doesn't count as stalking," defended Harry. He crossed his hands over his chest, and pouted. Yes, Harry Potter is pouting! Draco couldn't believe what he saw.

"So, tell me, why you following me? What's your reason? Do you still think I'm a Death Eater, so you wanted to found out by following me?" asked Draco again, looking hurt by the prospect that Harry would be suspicious of him, not that he could blame him, because he was a Malfoy after all and his father was a Death Eater. Many people, especially Harry, would suspect him of following in his father's footprints.

"No. I didn't follow you because of that reason. I followed you, because you left your potions book on your desk and I was intending to give it back to you, answered Harry. He lied to Draco, but Draco already knew it, because when Harry lied, he would glance at everything but the person he lied to. An observation about Harry that turned into an obsession for many years, made him the expert about all of the things related to the dark haired boy, including his behaviour.

"I followed you until you came to the front of the Prefect's bathroom door. I was confused at first, as to why you didn't got back to your dorm or the Slytherin common room, but then I thought you wanted to take a nice bath after a tiring day, so I was about to just leave you alone to your bath, but then your...err...I mean that bastard appeared from behind the door, rushing you as you entered the room, so I decided to found out what was happening, and exactly who the asshole was with you?" continued Harry, the last words more a question than an explanation. Although Harry already knew that Draco and Claude must have had a special relationship, he wanted to hear it from Draco himself, because Harry felt ridiculously jealous of Claude.

'Silly Harry. You already knew that the pervert boy was his boyfriend, so why do you want to hear it again? If you felt jealous, why you didn't stop him from the beginning, when they were just hugging? Instead, you just stood there and watched them like a voyeur? Your reason doesn't make sense, Harry,' lectured the voice inside his head, making him frown and feel guiltier.

"He's nothing for me. By the way, you watched everything that happened from the beginning?" questioned Draco. He blushed a little when he knew that Harry watched him and Claude. He eyed Harry, who was frowning. Draco noticed there was a hint of jealousy in Harry's voice, so he wanted to see Harry's expression when he said that Claude was nothing for him; It was the truth; Claude was nothing for him from the beginning; he just played him to distract him from Harry.

"Erm...please don't misunderstand me...I was just about to leave when he began to k...kiss you, but I stopped immediately when I heard you scream," explained Harry nervously. His face brightened a little when Draco said that Claude didn't mean anything to him, because after all, he still had a chance with Draco. He didn't want Draco to know that he was such a voyeur; it would ruin his reputation as a good boy, but he was a teenager, mind you, he got horny easily, so you couldn't blame him if he enjoyed the little show for a while.

"Why didn't you stop him when you heard me scream first? Why did you wait until he..." Draco couldn't continue his words. That was too much for him. He wasn't recovered enough from that miserable experience with Claude; his mind still replayed back those events in his head, making him want to cry again. He was on the verge of crying, when suddenly a warm hand touched his cheek, bringing him back to reality, stopping him from crying, comforting him, and assuring him that everything was fine now.

"Shh...Draco. You're okay now. I'm sorry. I didn't think before that he would be serious. I thought you guys were only playing a kinky game. I'm sorry, Draco," hushed Harry. He tried to comfort Draco and apologized to him for his stupidity in assuming it just a kinky game between them. Harry cupped Draco's face in his hand and rubbed it gently, wiping a little tear away that had been glistening on the corner of his eyes. He stared at Draco lovingly with concern and sympathy; he also called Draco by his first name; not his family name.

"Potter..." Draco couldn't say words; he was too happy that Harry cared about him. It seemed that there was a little chance open for him, that he could win Harry' heart, and made his dream come true, but he was still not very sure about that.

'Get a grip, Draco. He only pities you. There's no way he likes you. He's too good for a bastard kid like you,' said a voice inside his head, making him melancholy and heartbroken.

'Maybe...that's right. There's no way, Harry will...like me. I'm destined to be alone. Nobody likes me, so why Harry should like me? That's impossible, because I'm always cruel to him. I always insult him, hurting him. I...'

"Draco..." called Harry softly, bringing Draco back from his reverie. Harry gazed at Draco with a questioning looks, because he wanted to know what seemed to be bothering the blond so much. He rubbed Draco's face again warmly, making Draco forget all of his worries instantly.

"What is it that bothers you so much?" asked Harry worriedly.

"I...I don't know what you mean," replied Draco panicking. He averted his eyes from Harry trying to cover his nervousness. He didn't want Harry to found out about his feelings for him. He wasn't ready to tell him now. He would tell him, like his promise to God when Claude alomst raped him, but not now. He would tell him when the time is right.

"Okay, if you don't wanna tell me, it's alright. I won't force you," said Harry, sighing. He felt a little disappointed that Draco didn't trust him yet, but he quickly banished that thought from his mind, because he knew that he and Draco only started getting along recently. He couldn't blame Draco if he didn't want to share his feelings or thoughts with him.

Draco noticed Harry's disappointed looks and he wanted very badly to omit that look from Harry's handsome face and tell him the truth. But, he didn't have the guts to do it now. So he just stared at Harry and Harry stared back at him. There was a pregnant silence between them until Harry finally lifted his voice, breaking the silence.

"I really am sorry, Draco...if I..." before Harry could continue his words, Draco silenced him, not with words, but with his lips.

Draco kissed Harry, beginning by lightly brushing his lips against Harry's. When Harry didn't respond immediately, it almost made Draco regret his choice to finally be blunt with his feelings towards Harry, but a second later Harry tugged his hair gently and deepened the kiss, and Draco felt he could die from the joy and forgot his sorrow and regret instantly. Draco Malfoy was in _Nirvana! _

**-TBC-**

**A/N: I'm such an evil author, cut the yummy lemon like dat. Tee...hee...I'm sorry guys, but dat yummy lemony goodness is for another chappy.=P And for Harry as a Voyeur, I just kid yo! I'm just bored by him always being a good boy, I want him to be...at least a bit naughty. So, don't get your hopes too high, of finding a good boy Harry in my fic; it won't happen. O.o I'll make him a bit naughty, because after all he still a teenager. Also about why Claude could be in the Prefect Bathroom, that was because Draco gave him the password since Draco himself was a prefect but Claude wasn't. As for Harry, he slipped inside quickly before Draco closed the door ( he used invisibility cloak). **

**Oh, yeah...please review? *pouts* **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I can't believe this, J.K. Rowling has been declaring to me that Harry Potter is mine! But, that's only in my dream! Hiks...Harry Potter still belongs to J.k. Rowling in reality. Oh, poor you Lee...Oh yeah, La Passion that I used in the beginning of this chapter belongs to GIGI D'AGOSTINO.**

**Warnings : Slash, M/M relationship, Sexual situation, AU, Ooc**

**Beta by : Drake. D. ( Thank You so very muachh..)**

**A/N: Naw...lemon...but I'm sorry if it doesn't turn good, because I don't have any experience in writing a lemon. This's my first lemon(d'uh...). I hope you can give me your comments about this, I wanna know if there's something missing or maybe if it's not good. Oh, by the way if you're such a homophobic, I warn you to leave my stories immediatley!! I dun responsible if you become angry or maybe cause a disgust for you (geez..) and I dun wanna receive your flames. Thanks.**

**For Itachisgurl93 : Yes, my stories contain Drarry too, but I assure you, I won't forget about Lucius. Harry and Lucius will remain as a main pairing, Draco's only an add on to make Harry relationship more complicated. I hope you and the other readers doesn't mind it and thanks for your review.**

**For Y-dO-u-CrY : Sorry, I won't make a threesome scene between them. That's not my field to write it. I hope you don't feel disappointed and thanks for your review.**

**CHAPTER 7, KISS ME**

_Ooh baby_

_Come to me baby just come to me_

_Don't break my heart tonight_

_Swinging my soul desire_

_Baby just come to me_

_Be what you wanna be_

_Using your fantasy_

_I need your soul to see_

_Baby just come to me_

_Now we can do it right_

_Holding each other tight_

_Now we can make it right_

_I promise you delight_

_Waiting until day light_

_I gotta have the key_

_To open your heart to me_

_

* * *

  
_

Harry pushed Draco gently, making him fall backwards onto the sofa. He then straddled Draco's hips, kissing him again with more passion and desire than before. He kissed, nibbled, licked and bit Draco's lips gently, silently asking his permission to let him invade his mouth. Draco let him in willingly, surrendering completely to Harry. Harry's tongue explored, marking, feeling and tasting every corner, every curve, and every flavour that was Draco.

'He tastes like strawberry and sugar, how sweet! He makes me want more of him, like an addiction,' thought Harry, savouring Draco's sweetness. Harry nudged Draco's tongue with his, inviting him to join and play with him. They sucked and battled for dominance, with Harry winning in the end.

"Ooh...Harry...mmm," moaned Draco when Harry ran his tongue across his teeth. He didn't think that Harry would be such a good kisser. He always saw him as an innocent boy, but Draco was glad he was wrong. His moans grew louder as Harry began grinding his hips against Draco.

"Unnnh...ah...aaah..." They groaned together when their erections came into contact with each other.

"D...Draco!" moaned Harry, crazed with lust, when Draco bucked his hips, sending an electric shock straight to their groins. He let Draco's lips go, in favour of his neck. He kissed and sucked

right on his pulse, and bit not so gently, making Draco moan with more arousal. Harry will leave many love marks in the end, Draco's very sure about it, but he doesn't care. He loves Harry and he loves what he was doing to him now. He would admit that to anyone now. He wasn't feeling nervous about admitting it anymore.

They dry fuck and make out for several minutes, stopping briefly when the need for air became important, and then once again, resuming their activities. It seemed both of them couldn't get enough of each other's taste. They needed more, wanted more, and demanded more from each other until they couldn't hold on any longer. They need a release.

"Draco...nnn...I want to..."

"Harry! Me...me too...uggh..."

"Shit, Harry...ahh..!!

"Fuck, uuh...Drr...aco!"

"Aaaahhh...hhh..." They cried out, almost at the same time. Harry collapsed on top of Draco after his amazing orgasm. He felt happy and washed-out; it seemed all of his energy drained from his body, but he felt wonderfully relaxed, and sated.

"Thank you," whispered Draco, smiling, although Harry didn't hear him. Draco kissed Harry's head affectionately. Like Harry, he felt the same feelings, only he felt more than happy, he was overjoyed! Because, finally he could be with the person he loved secretly for years. It looked like his waiting finally paid off, but he was worried because he didn't know if Harry really wanted to be with him. Draco hoped that Harry would want more than just a sexual thing.

He hoped that Harry wouldn't 'come around' and end up regretting their time together.

'After all, I don't know if he's gay or not. He fancied that Chang girl since his third year, although I felt grateful when they finally broke up. But, then he still has been close with that mudblood girl. I...I don't know if he will be happy when it fully sinks in that he has been snogging a boy, let alone me, his former enemy, if he isn't gay. He will hex me for sure! Oh, Merlin! But...I'd kill myself first before he rejected me, because the heartbreak would prove too much for me. I can't live to see him hate me, not that he didn't hate me before, but it would be different now because of what we just shared.

"Draco, you think too much." Draco blinked when Harry's voice brought him back to reality. He only stared at Harry anxiously, not replying to him.

"Dragon, have I upset you or what? Do you...regret this?" asked Harry, looking gloomy when Draco didn't answer him again. He frowned, and suddenly felt sick for what he just did to Draco. He felt as if he just used Draco to fulfill his own desire. He didn't think about how Draco must be feeling. He just fucking cared about himself.

'How could you Harry? You know, he was suffering from that bastard attempting to rape him! And what do you do then? You took advantage of him in his weak and fragile state! He needed comfort, but instead of giving it to him, you bloody molested him! You misunderstood his actions! You should have backed away from him after he first kissed you, Harry! Not to deepen the kiss and snog his brains out! You're so low, you know?! You're no different from that pervert boy, ' ranted a voice inside his head. It cornered Harry and blamed and judged him for what he just did to Draco. Harry felt as if he just fell from the sky off his broom. He felt horribly ashamed at having no self control.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry finally decided to leave Draco. He couldn't bear to see Draco hurt and broken anymore, especially since he's the person who caused it. It would be better for him to leave Draco before he's aware of what Harry just did to him. Not that Harry doesn't want to take responsibility, he just needed time to calm down and regain his self control again. When that occurs, he'll be back to meet with Draco and beg his forgiveness. He will accept all of his anger, all of his hexes and maybe he'll accept it if Draco want to kill him. Harry really felt guilty and it seemed as if his heart had been slice with a knife, it hurt so badly.

"What're you doing? I didn't say that you can leave me now," declared Draco suddenly, startling Harry who was trying to disentangle himself from Draco's body. He studied Harry's face closely, gazing into his eyes trying to find answers. Finally, Draco understood what it was that was bugging the dark haired boy so much, making him look upset and trying to get away from Draco. Harry Potter is scared, his eyes showed it clearly, though there was something akin to hurt that also showed in his eyes. Draco wasn't the only person that was scared, it seemed. Draco only hoped his assumptions were right, because he wanted to take the next step to fix this uncomfortable situation between them. He wanted to make everything clear for the sake of them, and he'd decided do it now.

"Draco...I..." Harry tried to search for the right words, but Draco cut him off quickly.

"Harry, please don't leave me. I...Harry...I...well…I like you. I really like you, Harry." There it was. Draco had confessed his feelings to Harry. He just took a big step, although he didn't know if it would be turning for better or worse. He just hoped he was right, that Harry has feelings for him as well.

Harry just stared at him, unblinking, unmoving, not saying a word after Draco's confession. He looked shocked, his mouth hung open, and his eyes grew big. Draco waited for Harry to respond, but after a few minutes of waiting with no response, Draco began to worry. He began to lose hope...he began to regret telling Harry about his feelings. Draco could feel his heart start to break. He wanted to cry and hide himself as far from Harry as he could get. He wanted to hurt himself for his ignorance. Harry didn't like him, and it killed Draco on the inside to know that Harry would never be with him.

"Draco, I...I like you too." Draco startled when Harry suddenly voiced his answer and Draco jumped with happiness when he knew that Harry like him too.

'This is a miracle! I'm the luckiest and happiest person in the world, because Harry like me! I can kiss Fenrir Greyback because I'm so happy...err...forget it...that's scary...if I must kiss...I'll kiss my boyfriend of course. Boyfriend? Hmm...that sounds good. Harry James Potter is my boyfriend now. He's mine!' Draco grinned and smiled broadly when he thought that Harry would be his boyfriend. He looked like he could dance and kiss everyone for joy.

"So, I take it this means we're not still enemies," teased Harry when he saw Draco looking so happy, 'though he felt happy too, because finally he could get and be with Draco. But he'd definitely still get Lucius too. Draco would be just the beginning for him, and he promised after this he would try very hard to get Lucius for himself. Although his heart screaming to him that he will be a total bastard if he really _do_ it, because it means he only playing with Draco feelings and in the end he will hurt both Lucius and Draco if the truth reveals. Harry just snorted and ignored his heart voices, and instead trying to think back twice of his _wicked_ plans, he merrily smirked when he imagined he could have both the _beautiful _blonds in his arms.

"Oh, FUCK! Of course, NO! And now, don't you just tease me. KISS ME, NOW!"

-Tbc-

A/N: There's no Lucius? Patience, people. He'll appear soon! Because I love him too much to just dump him. After all this's a stories 'bout him and Harry with Draco as a complication mix.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Oh, please...if I own HP, I'd let Ginny die and Harry'll marry Draco or Lucius. And the beautiful song, "For Always", in the beginning of this chappy belongs to Josh Groban.**

**Warnings : Warnings : Slash, M/M relationship, Sexual situation, AU, Ooc**

**Beta by : Rogue Artemis. Thank you very much, luv. You've all of my gratitude and appreciation. Without your help, this chappy would never have been done.**

**Itachisgurl93 : Here's my answer for you, I hope you like this chappy.  
**

**Dyna : I don't know if he'll be with both of them. He must choose one of them, actually, but dun worry we still dun know what'll happen to them in the end. It still a surprise, so stay tune and dun forget to give me your review. I appreciate it very much. Oh, by the way if you want to read a sequel to this story, you can find it in my account or in Harry/Draco section with a title You're Loved.**

**Inudemoness93-sessyluvr : Here's the chappy for you. Thanks, hon.**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 8, THE WEDDING DAY...OR?**

_I close my eyes  
And there in the shadows I see your light  
You come to me out of my dreams across  
The night _

_You take my hand  
Though you may be so many stars away  
I know that our spirits and souls are one _

_We've circled the moon and we've touched the sun _

_  
So here we'll stay  
For always  
Forever  
Beyond here and on to eternity  
For always  
Forever  
For us there's no time and no space  
_

_No barrier love won't erase  
_

_Wherever you go  
I still know in my heart you'll be here  
_

_With me _

_

* * *

  
_

Harry couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. A beautiful man dressed in an expensive white groom's suit stood elegantly in front of him. His long golden hair was tied neatly with a black ribbon, and was shining brightly under the rays of the morning sun. His stormy grey eyes gazed affectionately at Harry, full of love and great happiness. His red rosy kissable lips curled in a wide, blissful smile, before he spoke softly to him. His melodic voice flowed and filled his ears like music.

"I'm ready, my love." He offered his hand to Harry slowly, not letting his gaze fall from Harry. Harry stared at him in awe for a while, still amazed at the beauty that stood in front of him, before he took his hand and brought it to the man's lips. He made eye contact with the man first, before he kissed the pale hand. His lips lingered for a little, until he released it and clasped it in his hold. The man, who still gazed at Harry lovingly, squeezed their link hands gently, as a sign that he appreciated very much what Harry had just done. They stared at each other for a little while, until a false cough from behind, startled them. They turned their backs and felt a bit embarrassed when they saw that it was Dumbledore, the Leader of this sacred ceremony who reminded them that they must hurry if they wanted to be joined quickly.

"Let's begin, shall we?" asked Dumbledore, amused with their sheepish expressions. Without waiting for their answers, he walked gracefully to the altar that was located in the middle and then glanced and gestured to the couple to follow him.

"Come, my angel." Harry whispered and tugged at their joined hands as a suggestion that they must walk soon, following their _priest, _until they arrived in front of the altar to share they're vows. The blond man smiled nervously at Harry and he let his gaze wander around, eyeing the crowd of guests who gathered together in this garden, with a wary expression. His body tensed slightly and his lips lost its charming smile. He looked troubled.

"He died, I killed him myself with my hands, my beautiful golden flower. Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt us again and he's not here if that's what makes you look so worried, so let us walk. Don't make the poor old man wait for us a little more longer." Harry said softly to the troubled man and squeezed his hand in assurance and comfort. The blond man frowned at Harry's words but brought his attention to Harry again. He stared at Harry blankly, before he let out a deep sigh and nodded weakly. He forced a little smile and gestured to Harry to move first. Harry smiled in return and felt relieved when he saw the blond man look relaxed again. He took the first step, followed by his love, and then hand in hand they walked slowly and gracefully to the altar. Every eye who saw the couple walk past them, drew in jealous breaths, because the couple looked stunning and looked complete with each other, they glowed.

"And now...to end this very sacred and special moment, a lovely kiss would be exchanged as a seal of the never ending love, between the newly married couple, Harry James Potter and Lucius Malfoy-Potter." After what seemed like an age though the length was usual for a ritual of marriage; a blinding red and silver light came when Dumbledore touched their joined hands with his wand once their vows had been competed. That wasn't usual for a standard marriage ritual, but after all they weren't a usual couple but a wizard couple. Finally this was the moment that they waited for the last hour. Not that the ritual wasn't important, but they wanted this to end quickly, as they couldn't wait to consummate their passion and love for each other as newly married wizards. Harry released their still joined hands, and brought his hand closely to inspect the ring that was wrapped snugly on his ring finger. The ring had a fine texture with silver gold and a beautiful red ruby that sat in the middle. If you watched it very closely, you'd see a green sparkle that came from within the red stone. The rings had been created from the red and silver light that surrounded them like an array of the mist and it faded with a hiss when the rings had been formed on their fingers, looking very pretty. Harry admired his wedding ring and then grinned widely at his new husband. He found the same expression in his husband's face as he admired his own ring with great astonishment.

"Ahem. I believe you two should kiss." Dumbledore gentle voice from in front of them brought them back from their amazement with their magical wedding rings. They gave their _priest _an apologetic look and then with a slow motion, they draw their bodies' closer until only an inch or so separated them. They gazed and smiled at each other, before Harry cupped his new husband's face and planted his full lips on the soft ones of his husband. At first it felt wonderful for Harry to taste his sweet husband's flavors and feel the softness of his lips, but when he wanted to deepen the kiss, Lucius' lips became coarse and tasted like paper. Harry felt confused so he opened his eyes to made sure that it was still his husband that he was kissing. But, he almost had a heart attack when he saw his husband's face had been changed and into that of a thick red book. He released Lucius and shoved him away hard and screamed in panic. He glanced around to search for help but his heart dropped suddenly when he saw that all of his guests' faces had been turned like his husband's. He glanced helplessly at his former headmaster, but he found himself face to face with an ugly, grey book. He screamed in fear and he ran...ran...and ran away...until...

**=O=O=O**

**"NO!!"** Harry screamed and thrashed in his seat. With a loud thump, he fell from his seat and his head came into contact with the library floor below. His eyes shot open and he gasped. He glanced around confusedly and his brain tried to form a logical answer in his mind. When finally he knew that it just only a dream, he felt a wash of relief fill him. He took a deep breath and then he stumbled to his feet with shaken legs. He glanced around again and felt lucky that nobody was around at this hour to see his stupidity. He gripped the end of the table and sat himself on the library's long chair. He looked at all of his books and homework that were sprawled in complete disarray on the table with a weary eye. He sighed and began to put his things back in order. While he tried to clear up the mess, his mind drifted back to his dream.

'It felt so real and that's not the first time I've experienced a dream that felt so real and related to the same person. Merlin, a wedding! With him! That's so...crazy...' he thought unconsciously and suddenly felt sick with the craziness of his dream, 'though deep in his heart he wanted it to be real, save for the face books (not that site, guys) part. He shuddered when he remembered that part again.

"Hmm...I must have fallen asleep over this book when I tried to do my homework. There's drool on it...eww...gross." Harry cringed and scrubbed the remainder of his sleep with his sleeve. He just hoped nobody would notice the big dot that was on his Potion book. He was so focused on cleaning up his book, that he didn't notice that someone had crept up behind him.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Harry's heart almost leapt out from inside his chest when he heard that the voice that had come from behind him. He was startled with the sudden appearance of the person behind him and spun around. He barely managed to stop the punch he had aimed at the face of the person who had snuck up on him when he realized that it belonged to his new boyfriend.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?"

**-Tbc-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything!**

**Warnings : Slash, M/M relationship, Sexual situation, AU, Ooc**

**Beta by : Rogue Artemis. Thank you very much, luv. You've all of my gratitude and appreciation. Without your help, this chappy would never have been done.**

**Chapter 9, Lucius Secret  
**

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" Harry looked very angry. Draco didn't know what made him angry like that. He just wanted to know what he was doing alone in the Library without his two faithful followers around.

"Why are you so angry? I didn't mean to startle you. It's as if my presence bothers you so much. I'll leave you alone if you do not desire my company." Draco replied back, feeling a bit hurt with Harry's reaction. He prepared to leave his boyfriend, but after two steps, Harry's hands shot up quickly, grabbing him and bringing him back to face him.

"Draco...I...I'm sorry. I'm just...not in the mood for a joke." Harry tried to apologize. He seemed like he regretted his harsh behavior toward Draco. He felt bad that he had upset Draco.

"I was not **JOKING**! I only wanted to tell you that I wanted us to meet tonight in the Astronomy Tower when I saw you alone in this damn library! But, it seems like you don't want me anymore nor that you appreciate my presence. You treat me like we are still enemies even after what we did yesterday!" Draco shouted angrily and he disengaged himself from Harry's hold.

Before Harry could say anything, Draco was running away from him. He left Harry before Harry could see his tears that threatened to fall. He's a Malfoy after all. Malfoy's doesn't weep like a babe. Although he couldn't deny that Harry made him sad and caused an ache in his heart, but he didn't want to show it to him. He didn't want to look weak in front of him. He's Draco Malfoy, damn it! Just because he was dating a savior of this poor world, didn't mean that he had to succumb and purr like a good little kitten to him. Harry had no right to treat him like his weasel friend and his mud blood girl or most of the peoples in this wizarding world!

He began to feel uncertain that Harry truly liked him or if it was because who he is or just because of his good looks? His last ex-boyfriend had only wanted him because of his physique and his fame as the Malfoy heir. Draco wasn't sure about it. To think about it, only made him feel more depressed, so he decided to forget about it for a while and busied himself with the company of his friends to calm him down.

"Oh...Merlin...what did I do?" Harry stared at the spot where Draco had been standing. If he felt bad before, that feeling was ten times worse now. He had the sudden urge to hit his head on the wall. His mood darkened and he felt like punching someone or something to let his frustration out. He'd try to apologize again later. For now, he must finish his homework.

=o=o=o

A pair of storm grey eyes scanned a picture of the boy in the newspaper with great interest. His long, bony fingers, traced the line of the moving picture sensually. He smiled softly when the boy looked wearily at the people who surrounded him.

"So young...and fragile...but he has a very strong will and a good heart. Not many like him, especially in his age group. People usually run away when they meet with our Lord even if they only see his shadow. But, he...a boy...a child...faced him alone without fear, but a hatred and a desire for a revenge in his eyes. Hmm...Not a child anymore...I think...he's grown up. He's not a little boy who Dumbledore need to protect anymore. He's a fine young man, now." He chuckled lightly and brought his fingers to the boy thin lips in the picture who grimaced slightly.

"And he became a very attractive young man, indeed. Handsome and charismatic, like his father." He glanced at the lone frame on his bedside table. The frame contained a moving picture of a dark-haired young man in a Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. He was wearing round glasses. The young man in the picture held a broom proudly and waved happily.

"Ah, but he's not arrogant like his father. Maybe a little, but not too much." He stood up from his chair and walked to his bedside table. He picked up the frame and sneered at the hazel-eyed young man in the picture and he almost threw the frame, but a knock on his bedroom door halted him.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir. I...am...s-sorry...sir...but Mr. Severus Snape wants to meet you, sir." One of his house-elf stood shakily on his door when he opened it.

"Tell him to meet me in the library. I'll be there in five minutes." He ordered his house-elf and slammed the door. He then walked again to his bedside table, picked up the frame and placed it inside of his drawer. He didn't want Severus to know that he had his enemy's picture in his bedroom.

"Hmm...What news was Severus bringing this time?"

**-Tbc-**

**A/N: Who's in the picture that Lucius has? Why'd he keep it? And please review?**


End file.
